Date or Death
by Kurogane Himiko
Summary: Jadi intinya ini karena Christa yang ngajakin Eren Kenca-Jalan jalan. Mikasa, Rivaille, sama Armin-Secara terpaksa- Jadi Stalker dadakan, Erwin sama Hanji kicep, juga nyawa christa yang dalam bahaya , plus jangan lupakan seorang Eren Jeager yang pusing sendiri


"_N-nee_ E-Eren-Kun..." Seorang gadis muda –Christa namanya- menghampiri Eren dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Hng?...Christa ada apa?"

Hei...tak tahukan kalian kalau ada dua orang yang sama sama memiliki rambut _ebony_ dan mata obsidian yang memandang dari kejauhan?

"Be-besok...apa kau punya waktu?" Cicit gadis yang dikatakan bernama Christa itu.

'Massaka...' batin kedua orang itu.

Pemuda dengan rambut _brunette_ itu tampak berfikir sebentar "Besok? Ya...aku kosong...ada apa?"

"A...Anu Etto...Besok apa kamu mau jalan-jalan denganku? Be-berdua..." wajah manis gadis ber-surai pirang itu memerah mengatakan kalimat yang sudah sejak kemarin dirancangnya dengan susah payah.

**CRECK!**

Cengkraman kedua orang di buku yang mereka bawa masing masing menguat.

"Boleh... di rumah pasti nggak ada siapa siapa, aku pasti akan bosan." Sang Jeager muda membalas dengan senyum manis-nya yang bisa membuat siapapun _nosebleed_ jika melihatnya. Tak terkecuali gadis muda di hadapannya.

"Ho-Hontou?!" Manik_ aquamarine_ gadis itu berbinar ketika mendengar jawabannya.

"aah! Aku akan menunggumu di taman utara! Jaa!" Balas pemuda it sambil melambaikan tangannya hendak kembali ke kelas.

"Ha-haii!" Balas gadis itu ceria setelah salah satu dari mimpinya dikabulkan. Tapi...

**BRAK!**

Buku itupun terjatuh dari tangan dua orang itu bersamaan dengan wajah syok dan senyum yandere(?) yang muncul sekaligus di wajah keduanya... dan sukses embuat orang orang yang melihat mereka merinding disko ditempat.

Fix! Nyawa Christa dalam bahaya sekarang.

* * *

**DATE OR DEATH**

**By : Kurogane Himiko**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, comedy, Romance**

**Ratting : T**

**Warning : Typo, Slight!yaoi, OOC, Humor nggak jadi, dll**

**Kalo Shingeki punya saya pasti ceritanya tentang negri yang semua wanitanya adalah fujoshi dan laki lakinya yaoi... gitu!**

* * *

Armin Arlert itu pemuda baik baik. Dia pintar, mempunyai pacar baik yang merupakaan senpai di sekolahnya juga -Erwin-Senpai namanya- , juga teman masa kecil sekaligus sahabat baik dengan tokoh utama kita Eren Jeager yang sekarang sedang di stalk oleh Ackerman bersaudara.

Dan sungguh menyedihkannya pemuda satu ini sedang duduk ditengah tengah dua bersaudara itu –dengan modus supaya nggak kabur- dengan gugup bercampur sedikit kesal.

Kesal?

Ya tentu saja! Siapa juga yang nggak kesal kalau di hari minggu yang dingin di pagi pagi buta dan sedang asik bermanja manja di kasurnya dengan bantal guling empuk dan selimut hangat membungkus tubuhnya hilang begitu saja lantaran dua orang –satu senpai dan satu lagi teman sekelasnya- yang dengan sangat tidak tahu situasi mendobrak pintu kamarnya begitu sampai lepas dari angselnya dan dengan tidah tahu situasi berkata 'Tolong bantu kami menstalk Eren yang akan kencan dengan gadis bernama Christa Lenz itu!' dengan wajah dan nada tidak berdosa malah nyerempet ke 'memerintah'.

Sungguh mau bunuh diri rasanya.

Tapi nggak mungkin laah~ kan nggak lucu kalo Erwin-senpai nangisin kepergiannya cuman karna alasan bunuh-diri-karna-di-gangguin-Rivaille-senpai-dan-Mikasa. Mau jadi apa nanti Erwin? Oke yang terakhir itu nggak nyambung. Back to Story.

"Jadi... bisa kalian ingatkan lagi kepadaku? Kenapa aku berada di sini di tengah tengah kalian?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu pada kami sekitar 15 menit yang lalu Armin" Mikasa membalas sambil menatap intens sosok brunette.

"Kalau begitu ingatkan lagi padaku."

"Kau berada di sini untuk membantu kami mengamati ken-tch... acara jalan jalannya bocah itu" balah Rivaille sedikit tidak rela mengucapkan kalimat itu terutama kata 'kencan' yang diganti menjadi 'Jalan jalan' dan dilengkapi dengan decihan.

"Dan kau di tengah tengah kami karena kami mau kau tidak kabur" Balas saudarinya yang bernama Mikasa.(Walau daripada saudari lebih cocok dipanggil saudara mengingat keperkasaan gadis itu.)

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Dengan jas jacket hitam kacamata hitam dan topi hitam busana khas orang orang nyetalk. Dan koran di tangan masing masing. Mereka dudukk di kursi taman memerhatikan tokoh utama kita yang sedang duduk di ayunan memakai busana kemeja putih polos tangan panjang, jeans hitam, Jam tangan Rolex dan snickers putih dengan Handphone di tangan dan Earphone menyumbat di telinga. Menunggu sang gadis Lenz.

"E-Eren-Kun maaf... apa kau menunggu lama?" tiba tiba suara manis dan feminin terdengar.

Dan sang objek perempuan pun datang dengan memakai busana Mini Dress biru langit yang serasi dengan matanya ditambah rompi putih juga highheels berwarna putih. Sangat cocok untuknya.

"Hmmm.." Sang pemuda Jeager memerhatikan dari atas ke bawah.

"A-anu..."

Rivaille plus Mikasa udah was-wassan

"Gaun itu cocok untukmu Christa!"

Wajah Christa memerah. Ia merasa disurga sekarang.

**BREK!**

Dan dua koran melayang.

* * *

"Jadi kau mau kemana?" tanya sang pemuda _Brunette._

"E-ehhh?...A-Aku... ke mana saja boleh..."Jawab gadis di sebelahnya dengan wajah memerah malu dan hati yang deg degan. Yaiyalah siapa juga yang nggak deg degan kalo jalan-kencan- berduaan sama orang yang di suka? Semua juga pasti deg degan kan?

"Hmmm...kalau begitu..." Mata Eren menyapu toko toko sekitar. Dia melihat butik yang terlihat sangat wanita yang bajunya etalasenya sangat feminim.

"Kau mau ke sana sebentar?"

"E-Eh?" Mata Christa mengikuti arah telunjuk Eren."Bu..butik? etto...Fancy...doll?" ejanya saat melihat butik itu.

"Masuk yuuk!" Eren langsung menarik tangan gadis mungil itu kedalam toko tanpa memerhatikan wajahnya yang sangat merah lantara tangannya digandeng oleh cowok idaman dan dua orang yang hampir meledak di belakang plus satu orang yang mengipasi keduanya.

* * *

"Mo-moou~ Eren-kun kau tak perlu membelikan ini untukku" Cemberut Christa

"Hahaha nggak masalah kok~ aku juga senang" Pemuda di sampingnya hanya tertawa.

"Ta-tapikan mahal!"

"Hahahaha nggak masalah kok!" Menjadi anak Pemilik Jeagers'enterprise memang enak. Kaya raya...

Dua orang dibelakang panas. Satu orang keringat dingin.

"Ta-tapi aku nggak tau kalo Eren-Kun pintar dalam Pakaian bajunya sangat bagus" Christa melirik ke arah kantung belanjaannya. Kantung berwarna coklat dengan pita di pegangannya.

"Yaah gimana ya banyak yang bilang seleraku bagus" Eren tersenyum simpul.

Dua orang di belakang tambah panas. Satu orang kedinginan.

"Sini biar kubawakan!" tawar sang pemuda _brunette_.

"E-ehhh ti-tidak usah..a-aku bisa membawanya sendiri..." gadis disampingnya memerah malu.

"Membawa barang itu tugas lelaki tau!" Eren akhirnya merebut belanjaan itu dari tangan Christa.

"U-ummm... _Arigatou_.." Akhirnya Christa mengalah.

Dua orang di belakang tambah panas(lagi). Satu orang merasa di kutub utara.

"Christa ayo ke toko musik! Aku ingin beli Earphone baru! Setelah itu bagaimana kalo kita jalan jalan ke aquarium?"

"E-eh?! H-hai" Jawab Christa senang sambil membuat tubuhnya sejajar dengan Eren.

Tiga orang di belakang akhirnya kicep entah kenapa.

* * *

"Aaah~ itu menyenangkan" Desah(?) Eren ketika mereka duduk di dalam kafe setelah ke aquarium.

"I-iya kau benar!" Jawab Christa Sambil Memeluk Boneka Pemberian Eren ketika mereka di aquarium. Boneka berbentuk lumba lumba yang lucu sekali.

Sementara ketiga orang yang masih setia menstalk mereka duduk di luar kafe dengan pandangan ke arah mereka karena dinding kafe terbuat dari kaca transparan.

"He-heii kalian tidak capai apa menstalking mereka berdua?" tanya Armin kepada dua bersaudara itu.

"Tidak!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Kau seharusnya khawatir pada Eren min! Bagaimana kalau dia diapa apain?" tnya mikasa gregetan sambil terus melihat Eren dan Christa yang sedang memesan minuman.

"Are~? Rivaille? Ackerman? Arlert? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Hanji-Senpai? Erwin-senpai? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Mikasa menatap kaget keduanya.

"Itu seharusnya pertanyaan kami. Untuk apa kalian duduk di sini sambil memakai pakaian yang uhh- Dan Armin?" Erwin bertanya balik dengan heran dengan Pacar(Armin) ,Teman sekelas(Rivaille),Kouhai(Mikasa) –Nya yang memakai pakaian aneh. Terutama sang PACAR.

Armin mendengus lelah, Rivaille dan Mikasa melihat kedua orang itu hampa.

"Mereka berdua menstalk Eren yang sedang kencan dengan Christa, Senpai" Balas Armin lelah.

"..."Hanji dan Erwin kicep seketika.

"Kalau senpai sendiri?" Kali ini Mikasa yeng bertanya.

"Ahh kalau kami habis dari sekolah." Hanji yang biasanya ceria ceria gila kali ini agak kalem karna ngedenger sahabatnyan yang biasanya selalu stoic dan pedes sekarang jadi...

"Ngggg kalaua gitu kami undur diri.. Armin bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan?" Tawar Erwin ke PACARNYA sambil undur diri.

"E-Ehh Ta-tapi..-" Tuh kan sekarang Armin malah tergagap.

"Okee Rivaille, Ackerman! Aku Ambil Arminnya ya" Kata Erwin sambil menggenggam tangan Armin Sambil pergi. Meninggalkan Hanji yang akhirnya senyum gila (lagi), Mikasa yang mau protes tapi nggak jadi, sama Rivaille yang keliatannya bodo amat.

'Ahhhh akhirnyaaa~ lepas juga~ Christa semoga kau nggak mati!' Kata Armin dalam hati dengan kalimat akhir yang agak kurang ajar.

"Oke aku juga mau pergi selamat berjuang Rivaille~ Ackerman~" Dengan begitu Hanji melambai indah ke arah Ackerman bersaudara itu.

"Um... jaa Hanji-Senpai" Balas Mikasa sopan.

"Tch"...sedangkan kakaknya hanya mendecih.

* * *

'Apa yang mereka lakukan di dini' tanya Eren dalam hati.

'Gawat... kalau gini caranya habis ini pasti ada pembunuhan' Batinnya berteriak.

Ya tentu saja! Ia selama ini menyadari kalau mereka berdua diikuti! Dan yang paling ditakutkannya adalah kalau abis ini pasti akan ada pembunuhan mengingat kedua bersaudara itu yandere cemburuan!

'Kalau begini caranya aku harus menghentikan mereka berdua!" Eren melirik Christa yang baru menghabisi _peach tea_ miliknya. Cepat cepatlah ia mengabiskan _marshmellow choco blender_ miliknya dan membayar minuman mereka.

"Nee Christa habis ini aku ada urusan aku pulang ya" Kata Eren berbohong sambil melirik dua orang yang membayar minuman mereka dan bersiap siap nyetalk mereka lagi.

"A-ahh oke..terima kasih untuk hari ini ya Eren-Kun" Jawab Christa sedikit sedih karna ia harus berpisah dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Umm! Nanti ayo kita jalan jalan lagi!" kata Eren sambil keluar dari pintu dan melihat kalau mereka berdua sadar kalau ken-Jalan jalan mereka sudah selesai.

* * *

"Kalau begitu _nii-san _aku mau main kerumah teman dulu ya" Pamit mikasa ketika tau kalau acara -nyetalk- mereka sudah selesai.

"Hnn"

Rivaille pun pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Dan ia menemukak Eren yang sedang bersandar di tiang listrik.

"Sudah selesai acaranya senpai?" Tanya Eren.

"Hnn kau sadar bocah?" Jawab Rivaille sambil menyeringai.

"Ya tentu sajaa! Lagian buat apa coba kalian mengikutiku terus?!" Protes Eren sambil menunjuk ke arah Rivaille.

"Tch" Rivaille hanya berjalan melewatinya.

"Hei jangan menyuekiki dong!" Eren berteriak dari belakang mengejar Senpainya itu.

"Areee? _Masaka_ Rivaille Senpai kau cemburu?" Ejek Eren dengan Seringaian di wajah.

Rivaille membatu. Eren tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat senpainya yang slalu berwajah stoik dan ia taksir dari dulu cemburu.

"Eren hari ini kau menginap di apertemenku. Aku akan menyuruh Mikasa menginap di rumah temannya itu."

"Eh?" Eren hanya ber'Eh'-ria

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran padamu karna sudah membuatku cemburu" Dan seringaian setanpun kembali bermain di wajah tampan Rivaille bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Eren.

Eren kicep plus pucat pasi sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan senpainya nanti. Dia hanya pasrah ketika dirinya diseret Rivaille ke apertemennya yang tak jauh dari situ.

Dan sepertinya ia harus belajar untuk mengontrol mulutnya dan bersumpah agar tidak membuat Rivaille cemburu kaya gini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE AND**

* * *

YOOOO!

Bertemu lagi denganku!

Ahahahaha akhirnya terbit juga fanfic ke dua ini.

Gimana gimana disini ada Eren x Christa lhoo? Yaah meskipun akhirnya tetep RivaEren juga siih~ fuuh~ emang nggak bisa jauh jauh dari kedua orang ini.

Gimana ada yang suka nggak pairing Eren x Christa? Soalnya kau kayaknya mau buat lagi yang kaya gitu.

Yoosh! Terima kasih yang udah membacanya~

Mind to Riview?

20/06/2014

21:49

With Imagination,

Kurogane Himiko


End file.
